Untamed Desires
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: Vados pays Goku a visit but it turns out something far more than she could imagine even in her wildest dream. LEMON warning. Reqiested One shot.


**A/N: I swear this is a a requesed one shotl I'm not a pervert! XD But seriously writing one shot is really helpful for me since it keep me writing more than a story with multiple chapters does. Like I said, this is a requested one shot.**

 **Requested by: LEXBOSS**

 **Helped by: MOONLT WRITER'S SIN**

 **UNTAMED DESIRES**

As Vados walked towards the entrance to Son Goku's house, the angel felt a sense of unease as she neared the door.

"This is really troublesome." sighed Vados.

In the aftermath of the Tournament of Power, she had found herself worried about the idea of Goku growing too powerful by mastering Ultra Instinct, and she sighed again gently, before knocking on the door.

It has been almost 5 years since tournament of power, and the saiyan has shown frightening growth from that point. According to Whis, Goku has already surpassed almost all of Angels in raw strength and speed.

But completely mastering Ultra Instinct by mere mortals could be dangerous since they are driven solely by instincts and lacked experience of that of an Angel or a God.

Even though she might not show it, but she has an attraction towards the saiyan ever since she saw him in his ultra instinct form but that was completely irrelevant to the task in hand.

She was going to knock again but her sensitive ears instead picked up the sound of cries and screams, Vados realizing the source was coming from Goku's wife, her raising her scepter and gazing into the crystal ball for a brief moment, trying to see what was happening inside.

"YES! I LOVE THIS! AH! AH! I'M CUMMING!"

Her eyes widened faintly at the sight that greeted her, there pale blue power emanating off of Goku's body inside being a clear indicator that he was under the effects of the Ultra Instinct state, him fucking Chi-Chi wildly as she was forced to lay there and take it, her obviously screaming in pleasure by that point as her screams could be heard through the house and outside, screams for Goku to go harder and faster.

Soon, the tremors of earthquakes shook the world as Vados blinked, looking around herself, before she tapped the bottom of her staff against the ground, a wave of energy running through the planet and Chi-Chi to keep both from getting too badly destroyed by Goku's thrusts.

Despite this help, Chi-Chi was soon driven to her climax as she threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, a large amount of her own splattering over Goku's lower body as he kept pounding into her without mercy.

For Goku, his consciousness seemed to slip away as he allowed himself to hone his powers that day, and yet, the sound of his wife's voice invoked a potent passion within him that led to him brutally fucking her in their bed as he reestablished the fact that Chi-Chi was his woman to the woman.

Yet, with time, the sound of her pleasured screams stopped, replaced by unconscious grunts from her, Goku pulling out of her slowly as his semen poured out of her cunt, his solemn, stoic expression remaining as he suddenly turned around.

In the next instant, Vados felt a powerful force shove her onto her back, her giving a yell of surprise as she landed on the ground, her mind confused for a brief moment when she realized her body had become bare of her robes, only for her to look up and see the Saiyan driven by Ulta Instinct gazing down at her, her eyes widening a split second before he moved, forcing her knees apart as he got on top of her, the wide, thick and long appendage that was his dick pressing against her virgin folds, the next split second having Vados give a cry of pain and shock as he roughly shoved himself in, the angel struggling briefly, trying to reach for her staff after it clattered on the ground next to her, only for Goku to grasp her wrists.

"Son Goku...wait!...ah...this is...not you...! Snap...ah...out..of it..." pleaded Vados as she was barely able to keep her thoughts straight as pleasures was slowly coursing through her body.

With overwhelming strength, Goku pinned them over her head, Vados' shock being replaced a sharp pang of pleasure that came when he shoved his cock fully into her with great speed, her incredibly tight pussy clenching him as Ultra Instinct guided Goku to thrust into Vados in JUST the right way.

"AH! FUCK! SLOW DOWN GOKU! OR I WILL...I WILL CUM!" screamed Vados as the force of first orgasm hit her.

The thrusts that came after paling compared to their predecessor as Vados threw her head back in the midst of Goku fucking, every Earth-shattering collision of their flesh sending Vados deeper and deeper into a pleasure filled hysteria, her struggles quickly fading as she was consumed in a sea of endless orgasms from how skillfully Goku moved, her plugged opening squirting the juices of her climaxes and arousal behind them, staining the dirt ground that Goku fucked her into.

Then, in the next moment, Goku roughly pulled himself out of her, Vados feeling her body being flipped over by the same force as before as she landed on her knees, Goku coming behind her before ramming his cock back into her fucked vagina, it hot from both arousal and the friction his dick caused by scraping its way through the channel with great ferocity..

"OH FUCK! YES! AH! AHHHHHH!" screamed Vados.

As he fell back into pattern of thrusting into her, Vados' eyes rolled to the back of her head as she teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, Goku's hand gripping her snow white ponytail and yanking it back in tune with his thrusts, Vados feeling herself thrusting her hips back into his in sync for a few minutes as her pleasure reached such a great peak that her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the power behind the two powerhouses carrying a power equivalent to a god of destruction, the severity of their sex endangering most of the universe as it was driven further and further into disarray from their colliding flesh.

For some reason however, Goku sensed this, and amidst him pounding harder and faster into the ahegao-faced angel, he only grit his teeth for a split second before he allowed himself climax, his cum filling her ravaged womb with a deluge of white fluid, her stomach swelling as her body froze and twitched with the aftermath of her pleasure meshed with the sensation of being impregnated, her pussy leaking large amounts of his cum without him pulling out.

Despite this, Goku did just so, him looking over the sweaty, hoarse body of the heavily breathing Vados as she collapsed onto the ground, his eyes gazing down at her for several moments as she looked up to him weakly, cum flooding out of her pussy like a waterfall.

Her body still twitched with the aftereffects of such potent pleasure, and yet her mouth silently moved in a quiet begging voice, a voice begging Goku to give her more.

"I want...more. This isn't enough...more...need...more..."

Having broken the angel's mind for the moment, Goku moved closer to her while readying himself, Vados once again drowning in her climaxes as he did so, all thoughts of the Multiverse at large being fucked out of her mind with every thrust he made.

This time, Goku challenged himself by lifting her ankles up into the air, pressing them together as he aimed his dick, it pulsing and twitching as the power channeled itself through his body, before he aimed himself and pierced her vagina with it, entering her now much tighter folds as he began pounding into her without effort, Vados throwing her head back and screaming loudly as her pleasure came over her so potently that her expression reflected shock for a brief moment from his masterful thrusts.

Tears of pleasure formed in her eyes as her breasts bounced back and forth from this, the tall woman feeling her gaze turn skyward as she was greeted by the sight of the sky, her fingers digging holes in the ground as Goku kept thrusting powerfully and quickly, Vados' hoarse throat giving strange sounds as he kept this up.

As the minutes drew by, Goku sensed Chi-Chi recovering, and Vados arched her back when his piston of a cock pulled abruptly out of her, her legs falling to the ground as Vados' sweaty body heaved fresh air into her system, only for Chi-Chi to be thrown down next to her, as naked as the angel and catching herself on her hands and knees.

"Wait, Goku! You are too much in your normal form! This will break me!" begged Chi Chi still recovering from her previous orgasm.

But Goku was already behind the woman the second she touched down on the ground, hands gripping her hips, before he rammed his dick inside of her opening once more, Chi-Chi giving a cry of pleasure as Goku started fucking her doggy style from behind, Vados still too dazed from the mind-breaking level of pleasure to care as her brain kept trying to fully process all the pleasure signals her body was trying to tell her

"YES! YES! AH! YES FASTER GOKU!" screamed Chi Chi in pleasure.

Chi-Chi fared not much better, the somewhat more experienced woman gripping the blades of grass under her to help anchor her as Goku pummeled his hips into her jiggling ass, the woman screaming loudly as Goku kept thrusting, her reaching a climax every five seconds, with even this drastically increasing in rapidness, her mind soon suffering the fate of drowning in a seemingly endless stream of climaxes as Goku pleasured her, as though it were an act of nature rather than an effort, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head as her body endured the amazing sex Goku had at that moment.

Then, too quickly for her to register it, Goku pulled himself out of Chi-Chi and slammed her down on Vados, the two women's ample breasts pressing into one another as Goku moved with incredible speed, Chi-Chi and Vados screaming as one as Goku pounded himself into his wife before pulling out, fucking Vados, then putting himself back inside Chi-Chi and created a cycle, his speed so immense that it felt like he fucked both of them at the same time as opposed to alternating between them, Goku's body adjusting his speed and power accordingly to not hurt Chi-Chi while still managing to keep the power from before as he pounded into Vados.

"OH YES GOKU BABY! AHHHHH!"

" FUCK! HARDER! FASTER, GOKU! MAKE ME YOUR ANGEL BITCH! I'M ALL YOURS!"

In light of the two women's brains being overridden by powerful, aggressive and overlapping climaxes, Goku reached his own climax soon after, him shoving himself forcibly into Chi-Chi's womb and cumming inside of her with the intent of impregnating her, before he returned to Vados and began pounding into her again, him returning to the cycle repeatedly after the goal his Ulta Instinct drove him to, impregnating any woman near him, had been momentarily satisfied, him continuing to fuck both women while not being physically satisfied, his cum soon splattering itself on Chi-Chi's ass, back and even her neck, before his next climax had him wedge his dick between their cunts as they rubbed against each other, him briefly fucking this hole as their vaginas stimulated his member further, before he came, semen splattering all over their stomachs.

Throwing Chi-Chi on her back, Goku picked Vados up, then drove his dick back inside of her as Vados threw her head back, lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist and tightening their grip as Goku grasped her hips and started lifting and slamming her down on him, Vados' body shaking as the climaxes kept flowing through it, the spherical shape of her breasts bouncing wildly but Goku's expression remaining solemn as this persisted, the man driven by intense instinct deciding to stuff as much semen into her as possible before he could stop, Vados' scream turning shrill when he would climax inside of her again after a long period of time.

Her tired and impregnated body was soon left on the ground, Vados seemingly forgotten as Goku soon pounded into Chi-Chi in the same manner as Vados, him gazing at her pleasured face as his emotions boiled up from within him, and then, for the first time, Goku rammed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth as surprise filled Chi-Chi's psyche, before she accepted the kiss and euphoria behind it, him pounding into his wife as they shared a deep, passionate kiss, before he too came inside of her a final time, Chi-Chi being driven to complete unconsciousness as Goku broke the kiss, him carrying both Chi-Chi and Vados inside and laying down with them on either side of him, the two climaxing in their sleep several times before relaxing completely as Goku's Ultra Instinct vanished, the exhaustion finally taking its toll on the Saiyan as he fell into a deep sleep.

XxX

By the time Goku reverted to normal, the sound of Chi-Chi and Vados sleeping against him making him realize his nakedness, only for him to realize what little he knew of the world had come to a forefront.

"... Uh... Why are you..?" asked Goku confused to now somewhat awake Vados. He didn't understand why Vados was laying naking like she was against him then.

After a while though, his exhaustion overtook him, and he shrugged it off before going to sleep again.

"He really needs to control his instincts" smirked Vados before she herself slowly fell asleep.

Maybe he wasn't really a threat. Maybe all he needed was a little more...training.

 **A/N: This was the first and the last lemon one shot request I accepted. I won't be writing lemons for a long while now. Though if you guys have any story requests just PM me.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a comment.**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now**.


End file.
